1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displays and more particularly to a display system for several pairs of pom pons while hanging above the floor or supported on a stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cheerleading has been a popular activity in high school and college for years. Pom pons play key symbolic and functional roles in nearly every cheer squad. Pom pons are typically found in two different styles. The baton style provides a generally cylindrical baton that serves as a handle between the pons that extend from its opposite end portions. The pons themselves are typically comprised of a plurality of strips of colored material together to form a generally spherical shape. The second style of pom pon provides a single pon that extends outwardly from a handle. Regardless of the style of pom pon used, it is common for a cheerleader to have several different pairs of pom pons over the course of a cheerleading career. Certain styles and colors may be used from one squad to another or from one competition to another.
The prior art currently provides for no simple and effective method of simultaneously storing and displaying pom pons. Storing pom pons in duffle bags or storage containers provides no manner of display and only serves to cause the poms to crush and become permanently disfigured over time. Moreover, such storage methods may cause or promote the growth of mildew in certain environments. Preferably, any long term storage solution should provide a reasonable amount of airflow through the poms and prevent long term deformation of the poms and their individual pieces of material. Due to the fact that a cheerleader may have several pairs of pons to display and store, such a storage system will also have to be adaptable to be used with several pairs of pom pons at the same time.